onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
New Enchanted Forest
The New Enchanted Forest'http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/once-upon-a-time-a-pirates-life-1013/ is a New Fairy Tale Land realmhttp://ew.com/tv/2017/12/13/once-upon-a-time-rebecca-mader-zelena-return/ featured on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-first episode of the sixth season.http://ew.com/tv/2017/09/26/once-upon-time-spoilers-season-7-horowitz-kitsis/ History Society and Culture *This new version of the Enchanted Forest has lots of similarities to its first iteration. However, unlike the Enchanted Forest, which seems to be frozen in the Middle Ages, judging by the clothes of the people, the New Enchanted Forest seems to be frozen in the eighteenth and nineteenth century, with small elements taken from the Middle Ages. *There is a hierarchy between the kingdoms, like a "federal" kingdom and "federated" kingdoms, as the King seems to rule all over the realm, and can raise taxes on everyone in the region, including Tiana's home kingdom. *There is French influence on the local culture, since Drizella, Tiana and Dr. Facilier can speak French, like "nouveau riche (new rich)", "fête de faillite (bankruptcy party)", and enchanté (nice to meet you)". *There is a bayou, and it seems pretty relevant to the local culture, even Cecelia makes reference to it: "You make the best lavender lemonade north of the bayou.". Locations For detailed location information, please see the New Enchanted Forest Locations category or the list of minor New Enchanted Forest locations. Kingdoms The New Enchanted Forest is divided into kingdoms, much as the Land Without Magic is currently divided into countries. It also seems that there is a hierarchy between the kingdoms, as there is a "federal" kingdom , and are "federated" kingdoms. Known kingdoms of the New Enchanted Forest are: *The King's kingdom (The "federal" kingdom of the New Enchanted Forest.) *Tiana's kingdom (A "federated" kingdom of the New Enchanted Forest; previously ruled by Eudora) *'''Maldonia (A "federated" kingdom of the New Enchanted Forest; Naveen's home kingdom) Inhabitants *Alice *Anastasia ^''' *Beggar Woman * *Blind Witch † *Brigand * *Cecelia † *Cinderella *Clayton * *"Doctor Sage" † *Dr. Facilier *Drizella *Eudora * *Fairy Godmother † *Felipe * *Gothel *Gretel † *Gruff Patron * *Guard * *Henry Mills *Hook (Wish Realm) *Jack *Jeremiah * *King * *Lucy *Madame Leota *Marcus Tremaine † *Naveen *Palace Guard * *Prince † *Prince Gregor † *Rapunzel Tremaine † *Regina Mills *Robert * *Robin Hood *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *Tiana *Troll *Villager * *Zelena/Wicked witch of the west Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Seattle events shown in "Hyperion Heights" take place in October 2017, not long after Henry's sixteenth birthday.http://ew.com/tv/2017/09/26/once-upon-time-spoilers-season-7-horowitz-kitsis/ https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/921050817532014592 Note that Roni's contract says June 2018 (File:701Contract.png), but Adam Horowitz states in the above Tweet that the year on the prop was a mistake and it should have been dated 2017, not 2018. Also, in "Beauty", which takes place on October 31 on Halloween, Henry says, "Until last week, the only human contact I had was with my Swyft riders", indicating that he met Jacinda, Roni and his other new friends in October, not June. In addition, in "Eloise Gardener", the concert tickets that Henry presents to Jacinda for their date later that night are dated "NOV1817" (File:707IsSpigolli.png) (in the lower left hand corner), meaning November 18, 2017. Since there must have been enough time after Henry's departure from Storybrooke for Lucy to be born and grow into the eight-year old seen in "The Eighth Witch", time must flow faster in the New Enchanted Forest than it does in the Land Without Magic. **This fact has been confirmed by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. Appearances References }} ---- Category:Once Upon a Time Locations